Benutzer:EulenFreak99
Ich komme wieder mal ne zeit lang nicht online... schule und so, kaum zeit... bis irgendwann mal :3 20.10.2014 Hallo Ich bin EulenFreak99. Ihr aber könnt mich alle Euli nennen. Ich wohne in Thüringen bin 13 Jahre alt und habe rote blaue Haare mit schwarzen grünen Spitzen. Ich Lese Warrior Cats und Die Legende der Wächter. Ich hab als Haustiere einen Hund Namens Jumper. Ich höre etwas härtere Musik: Emocore, Sreamo/core Hardcore und Metalcore Bands. Ich höre natürlich auch noch normale musik... zumindest mansches. Aber fast alles als Nightcore. Also viel Nightcore! ^^° . Ich .D.jpg Ich ^^.jpg|schon wieder ich ^^ und schon wieder in dem selben KaPu xD Ich am Balaton ^^.jpg|Wie gesagt xD ich am Balaton in Ungarn. War geil *~* Neues Pony ^^.JPG|Joa wie gesagt neue frisur :3 ~ also gerades Pony xD NOCHN BISSL MEHR INFORMATIONEN ÜBER MICH Ehhm ja... Ich kann gut Katzen und Pokemon Zeichnen. Ich Wohne mit meinen beiden Eltern in einem Haus, das in einem kleinen Dorf steht. Mein Zimmer is riesig. Mein Zimmer ist der Dachboden von unserem Haus. Meine BFF die ich in echt kenne ist Jasmin mein ein und alles <3 Ich mag jeden hier aus diesem Chat. Und die jenigen die ich nicht mag, bekommen das glaube ich zu spüren ^^ Ich bin gerne ma brutal wenns sein muss ^^ Rumalbern kann ich am besten, mit meiner fast BFF Merlin (ja sie ist ein Mädchen) mit ihr gehe ich auch einmal die Woche zum Gitarren unterricht. Wo wir einmal bei Gitarre sind, ich hab ne E-Gitarre. Sie ist schwarz *-* Kommen wir zu meinen Style. Auf jeden fall schwarz. Wenn es mal einen Tag gibt, wo ich kein schwarz trage, kann man davon ausgehen, dass ich irgendwas genommen hab xD Mein Style ist sehr eigen. Ich kann mal ein viel zu großes Batman T-shirt tragen, und mal im Minnirock und großen Ausschnitt auf die Straßen gehen :'D Kommt immer drauf an wie ich mich fühle, und ob meine Wäsche frisch gewaschen ist und ich nach den sachen gaanz hinten im schrank greifen muss, oder nicht. Bald werd ich mir meine Haare warscheinlich blondieren, und Lila, oder blau färben. Sowas hab ich aber schon oft gesagt also kann sein das ichs eh nicht mach xD Ich würde später gerne mal 2 Hausratten haben. :) oder 3 Eidechsen oder Geckos oder sowas ^^ 2 Schlangen wären aber auch sau geil *-* AB HIER JETZT NOCH KLEINERE FAKTEN ÜBER MICH Paramore / ab jetzt öfters Prodigy '/ fast jeden Tag '''Bring me the Horizon '/ nicht ganz so oft 'Suicide Silence '/ in letzter zeit auch nicht so oft '''Fit For Rivals / hab da manchma meine macken wo ich das nur höre Blacklisted me '/ geht mir jetzt meistens auf die nerven nicht alle lieder '''Caliban '/ kaum mehr 'Kali Yuga '/ immer wenn ich auf einem Konzert von denen bin 'Panic! At The Disco '/ is auch manchmal Chillig das zu hören 'Sea Olena '/ nur ein Lied... zum einschlafen xD 'Asking Alexandria '/ wenn ich Aufräume '''Alesana / nicht selten ich höre natürlich noch mehr aber mehr bands fallen mir gerade nicht ein Welchen Namen findet ihr am schönsten? (ich weiß es sind viele Namen aber der Name der nach 1 Monat die meisten Simmen hat, zu dem male ich eine Passende Katze) Karakalpelz Schwarzsee Schattenopfer Fuchsherz Perlenschweif Rubinherz Spitzzahn Falkenschuss Gepardenfang Roggenfuß Sternenseele Höhlenstreif Wipfelsprung Mambabiss *Catowl Fantasy Wiki *Meine Haustiere Wiki *Der Clan der Wölfe Wiki *Die Legende der Wächter Erfindng Wiki Hier ein Paar Freaks, die ich sehr Lieb gewonnen habe: Aki: Hab dich Lieb! Durch dich bin ich in diesen Wunderbaren WaCa Chat gekommen und durch dich hat alles angefangen. Also somit auch diese Freundschafts Liste :) Bromi Du schätzchen? Wir schreiben in letzter zeit einfach zu wenig! Das ist schade :c Du warst, und bist, mit einer meiner BFF's im Wiki. Damals die Zeit mit meiner Veränderung hat uns echt auseinander gerissen :c Hab dich lieb <3 Mais Du wir schreiben in letzter zeit einiger maßen häufig miteinander :D Warst schon immer meine kleine süße Mais <3 ich hab dich unnendlich lieb <3 Blitz Ich Hab dich einfach nur Lieb! Du bist nett und freundlich, du endschuldigst dich für dinge, für die man sich nicht endschuldigen muss! :D Du bist einfach toll! <3 HDL :* Red Boar du Coole :D du schreibst nicht nur super geschichten, du bist sogar der selben Meinung wie ich was den Chat manchmal betrifft mit dir kann man super schreiben und ich hab dich meegaa Lieb <3 :3 Himi Genau wie mit Mais, schreib ich jetzt wieder regelmäßiger mit dir. Sei nicht sauer, wenn ich gerade keine Zeit, oder kein Bock hab mit dir zu Telen! :* Irgendwann werd ich lw haben, und es wird gerade passen. Ich hab dich Lieb meine kleine <3 <3 <3 H-Bro Dank dir bin ich heute so, wie ich bin. Du hast mir die Welt der Emos gezeigt, und mir gelehrt, welche Musik richtig abgeht. Wir schreiben zwar nicht mehr viel, aber du bleibst für immer meine Liebste Horror-Bro <3 bist unnersetzlich für mich. Falls Du dir gerade mein Profiel durchliest, und dich nicht in dieser Liste befindest, schreib mich doch bitte darauf an. Ich werde es sofort ändern! (ich bin nur immer etwas vergesslich, was verschiedene User angeht. Vorallem wenn sie ihr ava ändern, weil ich mich meistens immer daran Orientiere xD ^^) … ein Monat: April ... eine Jahreszeit: Frühling … ein Wochentag: Samstag *~* … eine Tageszeit: Nacht … ein Planet: Mond? … ein Meerestier: Milchner Lachs c: … ein Tier: Kapfuchs … eine Richtung: Hoch *o* … eine Zahl: 7 … ein Kleidungsstück: Rock :D … ein Schmuckstück: Lederarmband … eine Blume oder eine Pflanze: Blauregen … eine Flüssigkeit: Oliven Öl … ein Baum: Linde … ein Vogel: Eule .D … ein Möbelstück: Minibar … ein Wetter: Ein warmer Windhauch. … ein mythisches Wesen: Catowl … eine Farbe: Schwarz … ein Element: Wasser ... ein Köperteil: Auge … ein Schulfach: Schulfrei … ein Gegenstand: Buch … ein Körpergefühl: Trauer … ein Getränk: Rockstar … eine Eissorte: Karamell ... ein Nachtisch: schokomousse ... ein Anime: Ame und Yuki ... ein Land: Deutschland xD … eine Stadt: Gera c: PC-STEVEN - WIN 20140524 194324.jpg PC-STEVEN - WIN 20140524 170121.JPG PC-STEVEN - WIN 20140524 170056.JPG PC-STEVEN - WIN 20140525 161028.jpg PC-STEVEN - WIN 20140526 173223.jpg Joaa.jpg|Hab grad kein 6B Bleistifft mehr deswegen siehtsn bissl abgekackt aus. Und das Blatt war nit groß genug ._. Ich Zeichne auch gerne Katzenköpfe unter Auftrag. Das heißt: Ihr beschreibt mir eure Katze, ich versuche sie Beschreibungs genau in die tat umzusetzen. Ihr müsst einfach nur volgende beschreibungs Fragen Beantworten (am besten auf meiner Discusionsseite): Geschlecht: (bsp.) Weiblich, Männlich. Alter: (bsp.) Junges, Krieger, Ältester. Fellmusterung: (bsp.) Gestreift, Gefleckt, Gesprenkelt usw. Felllänge: (bsp.) Kurz, lang, mittel. Fellfarbe: (bsp.) Hell dunkle streifen, schwarz weiß grau gefleckt, grau mit schwarzen sprenkeln usw. Fellpflege: (bsp.) Nass, verstruppelt, gut gepflegt. Augengröße: (bsp.) Groß, mittel, klein. Augenfarbe: (bsp.) Hell, grau, dunkel. Ohren: (bsp.) Groß, mittel, klein, mit spitzen Ohren, runden Ohren mit oder ohne Fell puschel wie bei Luchs. Nasengröße: (bsp.) Groß, mittel, klein. Nasenfarbe: (bsp.) Hell, grau, dunkel. Blick der Katze: (bsp.) Böse, nett, ängstlich, wütend, gelangweilt, neutral (oder der) WFT?!? blick. Bedenkt bitte, dass ich mit Bleistifft zeichne! es wird nicht Farbig nur schwarz weiß grau! Ja, ne in letzter zeit kb... und für die die, die schon eine haben... wenn ihr zeit habt freu ich mich auch über ein bild zurück... ich endstreich diesen text hier erst wieder, wenn ich die 4 aufträge die ich noch hab fertig gemacht hab (kann etwas länger dauern) Staffel 1: Band 1. In die Wildnis Band 2. Feuer und Eis Band 3. Geheimnis des Waldes Band 4. Vor dem Sturm Band 5. Gefährliche Spuren Band 6. Stunde der Finsternis Staffel 2: Band 1. Mitternacht Band 2. Mondschein Band 3. Morgenröte Special Adventure: Feuersterns Mission Band 1. Die Entführung Band 2. Die Wanderschaft Band 3. Die Rettung Band 4. Die Belagerung Band 5. Die Bewährung Band 6. Die Feuerprobe Band 7. Der Verrat Band 8. Die Flucht Band 9. Das Vermächtnis Band 10. Der Auserwählte Band 11. Das Königreich Band 12. Der Zauber : : : '' SternenClan Katze.JPG Katze 99.jpg SC.jpg Katzen.jpg Halloween Eule.jpg|leide ist es für Halloween zu spät -___-* naja nächstes Jahr hau ich rein ;) Hust hust WICHTIG hust.JPG|Hab ich gemalt :D in 2 Tagen :* Weihnachten.JPG '' : : '' SanddornKralle.JPG|Sanddornkralle Blaubeerkralle2.JPG|Blaubeerkralle Katze 1000.jpg|Bärenklaue Vogeltotenkopf Katze 2.jpg|Totenschlitz Vogeltotenkopf Katze 3.jpg|Totenstern Blablabla.jpg|Kaputschinofuß ''